


If...

by Missy



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Heroism, Pining, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Peter were brave...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Spider-Man, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, brave

If Peter were brave, he and MJ would be back in bed at his apartment, sharing a long, slow lovemaking session. If he were brave they would be making love in the light of a New York sunrise streaming in the open windows. 

If he were brave he’d let her wrap herself around him and run his lips down her back, his fingers exploring the wealth of her warmth, her desire for him . If he were brave he’d watch her ride him, a smile lighting up her beautiful eyes, her aching breasts straining towards his lips and his cock dove into the soaking-wet folds between her legs.

He rescues children, protects the elderly, and maintains the word of the law. But if Peter were relly brave, he would go back to that day they first met and tell MJ that he was never going to leave her – no matter what came. And that’s the one thing he can’t do.


End file.
